Sugar Crush
Sugar Crush is an element in Candy Crush Saga which is triggered when a player completes the objectives of the level, for example when all the jelly is cleared in jelly levels and all the cascades have stopped. When the level is complete, the voice will announce, "Sugar Crush!" and the same words appear on the screen. The sugar crush is a reward and a way to get extra points for every move you have remaining when the level is complete. Normally what happens is that after the sugar crush is announced, all the special candies left on the screen destroy themselves and then the sugar crush effect starts. The special candies go off in this order: Coconut wheel (only spin around the tile), UFO (only move out of the tile but not activated), wrapped candies, striped candies, colour bombs then other booster candies (jelly fish, lucky candy). All these are done in reading order (i.e. from left to right and top row to bottom row). After all special candies set off, the remain coconut wheel, and then UFO, will be activated. Any new special candies formed during cascade will change the sequence. (i.e. There are only striped candies, but if a wrapped candy is made from cascade, that wrapped candy will go off first after the same cascade.) Some of the special candies will be converted during the process. If you have no moves remaining but still some special candies on the board, they will be removed during sugar crush. If you have no remaining moves and no special candies, there will not be any sugar crush at all. There are three different types of sugar crush. The type of sugar crush depends on the level type. Types of Sugar Crush Note: For mobile since v1.60, the sugar crush of jelly levels is the same for ingredients / candy order levels. Trivia during Sugar Crush. Watch the locked blue candy in lower right corner.]] *In fact, the converting rate of remaining moves into striped candies is not 1:1. Specifically, you get roughly 4 striped candies for every 5 moves unused. *Striped candies converted from remaining moves can only be generated from common candies (including locked ones). In boards full of candy bombs (mobile level 1132 for example), it is advised to use up the moves because there are only few common candies to be converted. *While making a striped candy during gameplay makes some sound, the same sound also comes out during Sugar Crush of web version, but not on mobile. *About the sequence of handling striped candies during sugar crush: **On web version, it is resolved in stack order (who spawns last goes off first). **On mobile version, it is resolved in location order (from left to right, from top to bottom). *While special candies under marmalade remains untouched unless released, a locked special candy will shake off the lock and detonate. One example is level 733, where, if you use boosters and keep the cornered colour bombs untouched, they will go off on their own. **This also applies to striped candies transformed from remaining moves during Sugar Crush, if it's generated from a locked candy. *On web version, the calculation of fish points was once nerfed until the release of Fungi Forest where only some of the fish could award 1,020 points. While on mobile device, the scoring is always the same (before v1.60). *On web version, there is a bug with the timed level sugar crush. The score of the wrapped candies and any other points obtained through combinations is not recorded in your points, but your score still does go up, for example, if you had 10,000 when sugar crush was announced, after the conversion and combinations you could have gained 5,000 more points ,but your score will still read 10,000. However, if the score for 1 star was 15,000 you will still win the level, despite the fact the score still reads only 10,000. *Some levels, such as , depend entirely on getting a high-scoring sugar crush, therefore beating the level in as few moves as possible. *On web version there was a glitch in Ingredients/Candy Order levels. If you have only one move left, in Sugar Crush you would get a striped candy but it would not activated. This happened many times in the past, but it's rare now. *Previously, the mobile version had a different cascade mechanic where candies were matched immediately upon settle, rather than waiting for the whold board to settle first. This mechanic is now applied to sugar crush of both versions, while the standard gameplay uses the mechanic of old web version. *This is a rare case: If a timed level gets no possible moves (in for example), sugar crush will occur despite having remaining time. Gallery Sugar-Crush-0.png Happy Sugar Crush.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-27-18-04-39.png|One glitch in jelly levels. Striped candies instead of jelly fish appear during sugar crush. Screenshot_2015-10-11-08-00-14.png|Sugar Crush as of mobile 1.61 Category:Elements